O perfume da Rosa
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Às vésperas da Revolução...uma declaração de amor eterno.


**O PERFUME DA ROSA**

Um songfic de Lady Oscar que dedico de amigo secreto a ...NEBULA!!!

Espero que goste!

Disclaimer: A Rosa de Versalhes não me pertence e sim a Riyoko Ikeda e editora licenciada. Este fic é uma livre adaptação do anime, sem fins lucrativos.

Sinopse: Lady Oscar...e seus pensamentos diante de sua frágil saúde e seu amor por André.(inspirado no anime e na música de Lara Fabian - Je t'aime.)

Julho de 1789...

Ela sentia os ventos da mudança...nada seria como antes...

Havia abandonado tudo para seguir um ideal, não suportava mais ver o povo sofrendo com a miséria e a indiferença da nobreza. Sentia sua saúde cada vez mais debilitada pelo esforço que fazia para provar a todos que era capaz...sentia culpa pelo o que André sofria.

Ele tentava lhe esconder, mas não conseguia. E ela fingia acreditar nele...

D'accord, il existait d'autres façons de se quitter

Quelques éclats de verre auraient peut-être pu

nous aider

Dans ce silence amer, j'ai décidé de pardonner

Les erreurs qu'on peut faire à trop s'aimer

D'accord la petite fille en moi souvent te réclamait

Presque comme une mère, tu me bordais, me protègeais

Je t'ai volé ce sang qu'on aurait pas dû

partager

A tosse seca, que fazia seu peito doer, já não a incomodava naquele fim de tarde como antes. Estava aliviada pelo fato da sua doença lhe dar um descanso. Da janela ficou admirando a mudança do tempo, logo a primavera cederia lugar ao verão, e com o tempo mais quente iria se recuperar. No entanto, as chuvas de primavera causavam mudanças bruscas no tempo.

A casa simples, que agora residia não era um bom abrigo, mas era ideal para se aproximar mais das pessoas do povo e seus soldados.

Ficou pensando no quanto seu país...seu mundo estava mudando naquele instante. Deixou uma lágrima rolar por seu rosto, enxugando-a quando esta se aproximou de seus lábios ao lembrar-se do destino de muitas pessoas que conheceu ao longo de sua vida...e que jamais iria rever.

Suspirou ruidosamente...furiosa consigo mesma por estar se permitindo vacilar neste momento, em que deveria ser forte para não preocupar André. Não queria incomodá-lo, enquanto ele caminhava pelos jardins próximos a sua casa. Embora estivesse demorando mais que o costume para retornar...o que estava lhe preocupando.

Saiu da casa e ganhando a rua. Seguiu o caminho que André costumava fazer para quando caminhava, deparando com ele, olhando fixamente um jardim.

- André?-Oscar o chamou, se aproximando.

André já sentiu a presença da mulher amada, antes mesmo de ouvi-la pronunciar seu nome, a falta de visão lhe fizera apurar os sentidos, e o suave perfume de rosas que ela tinha já havia alertando de sua chegada. Disfarçando para que ela não perceba que há muito estava perdendo a visão, virou-se recebendo-a com um sorriso.

- Salut, mon amour.-sorriu.

A bout de mots, de rêves je vais crier

Je t'aime, je t'aime

Comme un fou comme un soldat

comme une star de cinéma

Oscar sentiu o coração se apertar. Sempre se sentia assim quando o via sorrir, ouvia sua voz. Tinha o mesmo sorriso de quando era um garoto, um sorriso jovial e cheia de vida. Algo que a fazia lembrar de uma época que jamais retornaria.

- Está esfriando, Oscar. Não devia estar aqui fora.-ele a repreendeu suavemente. Sempre preocupado com ela.

- Estou bem, André.-sorriu.-Mas podemos voltar para casa juntos, não?

- Sim.-Ele estendeu a mão, e quando sentiu os dedos de sua amada tocando-a, apertou-os com firmeza.

Oscar sentiu neste toque todo o amor que André nutria por ela, e sentiu-se culpada por mantê-lo ao seu lado, no momento em que estava doente e nada poderia lhe oferecer no futuro. Sentiu as lágrimas arderem em seus olhos...André merecia muito mais que ela poderia lhe oferecer. Como se houvesse sentido o que se passava em seu coração, ele disse-lhe de repente, com seriedade:

– Eu a amo. Profundamente, irrevogavelmente. Lembre-se sempre disso.

- André...

- Quero ver novamente o sorriso que possui e sempre me encantou, Oscar.-sentiu as palavras, eram verdadeiras...queria realmente vislumbrar os belos olhos de sua amada mais uma vez, agora só tinha as lembranças deles.-Não gosto de ver-te tão triste.

Oscar sorriu para satisfazer a André, mas o sorriso desapareceu quando foi acometida por uma tosse insistente.

- Vamos para casa, querida, antes que você congele.

- Ainda não.-ela pediu após recuperar-se da tosse, fitando o rosto preocupado de André.-Vamos caminhar um pouco antes.

Ele concordou, acenando a cabeça afirmativamente.

- Ainda vai se recusar a procurar um médico?-ele indagou, pegando em sua mão.

- Logo me recuperarei.

- Está decidida mesmo a lutar? O povo só fala na Revolução.

- É algo inevitável...

Je t'aime, je t'aime

Comme un loup, comme un roi

Comme un homme que je ne suis pas

Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça

D'accord je t'ai confié tous mes sourires, tous mes

secrets

Enquanto caminharam, ouviam as pessoas comentando sobre os desmandos reais, a fome, as péssimas colheitas que haviam provocado escassez de alimentos e aumento desenfreado dos preços, agravando a situação de todos...a França estava a pronto de explodir...eles sentiam isso. Realmente seria inevitável...

- Vamos para casa.-pediu André e Oscar concordou, acenando a cabeça.

Voltaram, e assim que entraram no ambiente frio da casa, Oscar foi acometida pela tosse mais uma vez, chegando a manchar a mão que cobria os lábios com sangue.

- Oscar...?

- Estou bem, André.

André não era tolo, sabia que Oscar não estava tão bem assim. Pegou em sua mão, conduzindo-a ao seu quarto.

- Quero que descanse, Oscar.

- Ainda não quero ir pra cama, André.-protestou.

- Mas eu sim.-sorriu malicioso.

André a abraçou, prendendo-a no forte calor de seus braços, fechando os olhos e aspirando o perfume que exalava do corpo de Oscar.

- Rosas...você tem o perfume das rosas...

Oscar suspirou, retribuindo ao abraço de André e fechando os olhos quando sentiu as mãos dele percorrerem suas costas, cintura...ergueu o rosto, procurando os lábios dele em um beijo.

Um forte desejo tomou conta de ambos quando as bocas se juntaram famintas. Entre beijos, caminharam até o quarto, se jogando no leito.

Même ceux, dont seul un frère est le gardien

inavoué

Dans cette maison de pierre, Satan nous regardait

danser

J'ai tant voulu la guerre de corps qui se faisaient la

paix

Se amaram como se fosse a última vez em que estariam juntos, talvez fosse. O futuro era incerto, Oscar temia que a doença não permitisse que ela visse o novo futuro para o qual seu país caminhava, e que queria muito ver.

Temia partir e deixar André sozinho...temia ficar só, sem o calor dele, seu corpo contra o seu, os lábios que lhe diziam palavras doces ao mesmo tempo que a tocavam, despertando a mulher ardente que tanto tentara ocultar. André tinha este poder sobre ela...de faze-la sentir mulher e amada.

A noite chegara e com ela os sons de uma cidade que começava a se erguer contra a antiga monarquia. Mas naquela casa reinava o silêncio, apenas os sons de respirações que retornavam ao ritmo normal, após o ato de paixão que o casal ali compartilhou.

Em silêncio compartilhavam a companhia um do outro, André abraçou Oscar sentindo o coração bater na mesma pulsação que a da jovem a quem puxava contra o peito.

- Je t'aime, André...-ela sussurrou, abraçando-o com mais força, como se temesse que ele a deixasse naquele instante.

- Je t'aime, minha rosa...E a amarei até mesmo em outra vida.-ele lhe disse, beijando-lhe a fronte e aspirando o perfume em seus cabelos. –Descanse agora, o amanhã está porvir e nos pertence...

- Sim...-afirmou rouca.

Estremeceu, quando as mãos de André percorreram suas costas, os dedos correndo a extensão de sua espinha, puxando-a para mais perto.

Oscar cerrou os olhos, afastando as dúvidas, as incertezas, os medos e a escuridão que espreitava seus pensamentos. O que lhe importava era estar ali...com ele.

- O amanhã...o porvir...-ela sussurrou, pouco antes de beijar os lábios de seu amado.

Je t'aime, je t'aime

Comme un fou comme un soldat

comme une star de cinéma

Je t'aime, je t'aime

Comme un loup, comme un roi

Comme un homme que je ne suis pas

Tu vois, je t'aime comme ça

Le finne...

Nota: foi um fic pequeno, mas acho que por ser o primeiro sobre a Rosa de Versalhes me saí bem.

Eu amei fazer um fic deste casal...são super fofos e apaixonantes.

Bjs!!!

Feliz Natal, Nebula. Espero que tenha gostado.


End file.
